This disclosure relates to detecting infrared radiation.
The contents of the references listed below are incorporated herein, in their entirety, by reference:    1. Born, M. & Wolf, E. Principles of Optics: Electromagnetic Theory of Propagation, Interference and Diffraction of Light. (CUP Archive, 2000).    2. Sarid, D. & Challener, W. Modern Introduction to Surface Plasmons: Theory, Mathematica Modeling, and Applications. (Cambridge University Press, 2010).    3. Aspnes, D. E. Plasmonics and effective-medium theories. Thin Solid Films 519, 2571-2574 (2011).    4. Rhodes, C. L., Brewer, S. H., Folmer, J. & Franzen, S. Investigation of hexadecanethiol self-assembled monolayers on cadmium tin oxide thin films. Thin Solid Films 516, 1838-1842 (2008).    5. Campione, S. et al. Epsilon-Near-Zero Modes for Tailored Light-Matter Interaction. Phys. Rev. Appl. 4, 44011 (2015).    6. Campione, S., Brener, I. & Marquier, F. Theory of epsilon-near-zero modes in ultrathin films. Phys. Rev. B 91, 121408 (2015).    7. Knight, M. W. et al. Embedding Plasmonic Nanostructure Diodes Enhances Hot Electron Emission. Nano Lett. 13, 1687-1692 (2013).    8. Brongersma, M. L., Halas, N. J. & Nordlander, P. Plasmon-induced hot carrier science and technology. Nat. Nanotechnol. 10, 25-34 (2015).    9. Sundararaman, R., Narang, P., Jermyn, A. S., Goddard Iii, W. A. & Atwater, H. A. Theoretical predictions for hot-carrier generation from surface plasmon decay. Nat. Commun. 5, (2014).    10. Manjavacas, A., Liu, J. G., Kulkarni, V. & Nordlander, P. Plasmon-induced hot carriers in metallic nanoparticles. ACS Nano 8, 7630-7638 (2014).